Dias Atras
by valeryax
Summary: Au. Estaban en el siglo de la tecnologia y aun asi, ¡la habian vendido!
1. I

_And if you strip me,  
>Strip it all away<br>If you strip me,  
>What would you find?<br>If you strip me,  
>Strip it all away<br>I'll be alright_

―Muévete― demandó una voz fría.

―Imbécil ― se atrevió a contestar, recibiendo un latigazo en la espalda. No debió hacerlo, le quemó tanto que tuvo que gemir del dolor.

― ¡Cállate! ― otro golpe sonó en el aire.

Siguió caminando por la vereda llena de rocas, sus pies descalzos gritaban por pisar algo suave no aquellos vidrios junto con guijarros, que de seguro se le clavaban en las heridas abiertas.

Estaban en el maldito siglo de la tecnología y aun así, ¡la vendieron! Otras mujeres iban atrás suyo, ella encabezaba la "mercancía".

― ¡Alto! ― rugió la misma voz fría― esperaran a que pase una furgoneta amarilla y las llevara al lugar que cada quien corresponde, Votir se quedara a cuidarlas para que no cometan estupideces.

El chico la miró con una sonrisa de lado, nada atrayente tenía que decir y mucho menos de su gusto.

―Excepto tú, tú vienes conmigo princesa ― tomándola de la cadena que sostenía sus manos la jaló ― Votir, después regreso ― el susodicho se río tontamente, sí, ella también sabía que iba a hacer el imbécil.

Caminaron un largo tramo, si su mente aun funcionaba lo suficientemente bien, podría decir que alrededor de una hora estuvieron rondando el bosque, ¿para qué? respuesta fácil, violarla.

Llegando a un árbol un poco alto y ancho, la amarro, los enlaces de la cadena los paso por la rama más baja que había, haciendo que se pusiera de puntillas para que los grilletes no la lastimaran.

―Va a hacer rápido, princesa.

Ella no dijo nada, no tenía caso si iba a resultar lo mismo. Se dedicó a ver cada movimiento que hacía.

Blusa abierta.

Pantalones abajo.

Duró.

Cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió dentro, eso había sido _rápido._

Unas cuantas caricias vinieron antes de que llegara al orgasmo, tanto ella como él.

―Ves… fue rápido.

Abrió los ojos cuando ya no oyó sonido alguno. Se había ido.

Se había ido.

¡SE HABIA IDO Y DEJADO SOLA!

Esperó unos segundos más, esperó y esperó. Se rindió cuando se empezó a hacer de noche. No la vendría a buscar eso era seguro.

Se estaba cansando de estar de puntillas y las esposas le lastimaban.

Tenía que pensar en como zafarse y lo único que podía que se le había ocurrido era… cortarse la mano.

_Sí, claro… ¿y cómo rayos lo piensas hacer Tenten? ¿Con la mente?_

Saltó, tal vez así la rama se rompería, error, solo causó que sus manos ardieran aun más.

Moriría ahí, atada a un árbol; si primero no venia un animal y se la comía.

Suspiró. La garganta le dolía de tanto haber pedido ayuda.

Miró la rama del árbol luego sus pies y de los pies a los grilletes y de estos a la rama del árbol.

Sus ojos brillaron ante la idea que se le avecinaba.

Preparándose para lo que tal vez podría traerle dolor o salir de ese maldito lugar; saltó para tomar la cadena, rechinó los dientes al sentir que el metal quemaba.

Tomando aire por dos segundos decidió saltar de nuevo, gimió al sentir que la piel se abría.

Decidió saltar de nuevo, apretando fuertemente el agarre, se sostuvo del tronco con su espalda y pies, miró hacia la rama, tenía que hacerlo, había llegado muy lejos. Dio el paso más grande que había hecho… ese día. Se balanceo hasta que pudiera abrazar con sus pies la rama.

_Bien, Tenten, bien, ahora solo trata de largarte de aquí._

Dando la vuelta para poder sentarse sobre la rama, suspiró, quería llorar de emoción, diablos, eso había sido difícil.

Vio las argollas con detenimiento, eran lo bastantes chafas como para romperlas con una piedra.

_Crack._

De pronto estaba ya en el suelo.

Abrió los ojos y miro el cielo, naranja, amarillo y azul. Bonitos colores, pensó con una mueca.

Deslizo el metal por el tronco, estaba… semi-libre. El muslo derecho le dolía, al parecer el tronco había caído sobre él. Intento orientarse pero fue en vano, no reconocía nada y tenía dos opciones: volver al camino con piedras o seguir derecho a encontrar… algo.

_Camino con piedras o algo. Camino con piedras o algo. Camino con piedras o algo._

Algo.

Suspiró, a veces su mente la traicionaba.

Caminó por horas y lo único que veía al pasar eran arboles y más arboles. Se detuvo a descansar en una zona algo plana, era lo bastante verde para parecer bonito y lo bastante seco para parecer normal.

_Grrrrr. _

Volteo rápidamente al oír un gruñido y abrió los ojos al ver una pequeña cubeta, abalanzándose lo más rápido que pudo su cuerpo fue hacia ella, casi se cae de bruces al ver un pequeño zorrito a unos metros de distancia.

_Grrrrr._

Ahí estaba el proveedor del gruñido.

―Tranquilo, solo quiero tomar la cubeta, solo…quiero…tomarla ― dijo lo último despacio, tratando de que entendiera el animal, dando un paso cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra llegó a la cubeta y vio que tenia agua, tomó de ella como si fuera la última gota que habría probado desde hace semanas, se sentía así.

_Si hay una cubeta aquí, quiere decir que hay gente aquí._

Buscó al zorrito con la mirada y lo vio dentro de un pequeño… ¿refugio? No sabría cómo llamar aquello, estaba hecho de ramas y hojas, _pero al menos se ve caliente._

Decidió hacer lo mismo. No dormiría al aire libre, no señor.

x.x―x.x

Tras estar varias horas recolectando ramas, hojas y piedras (lo que los grilletes le permitían), su "refugio" estaba hecho, al menos la protegería de cualquier… cosa que pasara por ahí; no se notaba, incluso a veces la perdía de vista.

Estaba hecha un asco, sus ropas sucias, llenas de sudor y sangre.

Lo único que quería era irse de ahí, pero empezaba a darle miedo ir sola por el bosque. Así que se decidió a meterse en su nuevo hogar, mañana seria otro día.

Volteó hacia el pequeño animal, era bonito si lo mirabas detenidamente. Un tanto rojizo con negro, ojos verdes, sí, se los había visto cuando se acerco lo suficiente para tomar una pequeña roca que había cerca de ahí. Había mirado cada cosa que hizo ella, siguiéndola con la mirada cuando iba y venía.

Miró la cubeta. ―Hey, gracias por la cubeta, un poco babosa el agua pero… créeme, gracias.

Truenos se oyeron, tomándola por sorpresa. El cielo se había oscurecido demasiado y los rayos eran los únicos que proporcionaban luz.

Súbitamente agua empezó a caer, tuvo miedo de que su hogar se cayera y tuviera que mojar.

Rezó, pidió clemencia, suplicó por quien sea que cruzara por su mente que pasara esa noche, era lo único que pedía en ese momento.

Lo único que sonaba eran las gotas al caer en la cubeta y los rayos.

_Al menos beberé más agua._

_I don't need a microphone  
>To say what I been thinking<br>My heart is like a loudspeaker  
>That's always on eleven<em>

* * *

><p>Gracias por darme unos minutos de su tiempo.<p>

**Natasha Bedingfield - strip me**


	2. II

_Trouble will find you  
>No matter where you go<br>Oh, oh  
>No matter if you're fast<br>No matter if you're slow  
>Oh, oh<em>

11 días habían pasado desde aquella noche lluviosa.

11 días había pasado en compañía del zorro.

11 días habían pasado sin localizar algún ser viviente que pudiera hablar.

11 días habían pasado…

―Es hora de ir a buscar comida Fitz ― sí, tras pasar varios días en el mismo lugar y convivir con el zorro, llegó a ponerle un nombre, no le iba a decir siempre "_eh zorrito, ven", "zorro… o zorra, tranquilo"_, aun dudaba de la sexualidad de la fiera. Así que decidió ponerle nombre y ése fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

A consecuencia de los días, tuvo que aprender a cazar (aunque Fitz traía el alimento por lo regular), a bañarse con la lluvia, a cómo diablos hacer una fogata de la nada, incluso tuvo que aprender a racionar comida y lo más difícil que le costo fue andar en ropa interior para lavar la exterior, eso… sí que fue duro.

Se había acostumbrado a levantarse cuando el sol apenas regalaba un poco de luz, pues tenía que ir a buscar algún lugar con civilización.

Se dormía un poco después cuando el sol se metía, aunque siempre sensible ante cualquier ruido extraño.

Fitz solía acompañarla cuando salían de su refugió, gracias a él no se perdía.

Lo miró de reojo, con sus cuatro patas caminaba sutilmente y a veces parecía como si brincara.

Un pequeño riachuelo estaba a unos metros y sabia que había algunos peces, estaba a la vez emocionada y asustada por pescar su primer pez.

―Bien, Fitz, muéstrame como se hace.

El zorrito levanto la mirada y casi vio una sonrisa, después el ambiente se quedo en silencio. Captaba cada movimiento que hacía, lo analizaba y trataba de ver si ella podría hacer lo mismo.

ZAS!

El pequeño ahora tenía un pez sobre su boca. Un gordo y enorme pez. Ni siquiera pudo ver como lo tuvo en su hocico.

Fitz se acostó sobre el pasto con el pez entre sus manos y le hizo una seña de _"adelante, es tu turno"_ con el hocico. Ella asintió en respuesta.

Se hincó y miro el agua con detenimiento, visualizando el tipo de pez que rondaba, le agradó uno, color gris verdoso, algo grande (nada comparado al de Fitz), pero se veía bien.

Detectó movimiento a su lado derecho, el pequeño sentando con sus patas traseras, miraba el agua y después a ella y luego al agua, sonrió, aquello era una imagen tan tierna.

Metió sus manos en el agua, esto era un reto e iba en serio. Miró al pez con seriedad, su ceño se frunció y…

¡ZAS!

Miró sus manos. Nada. No había nada. ¡NADA!

Se oyó un bufido y se giró hacia el zorro. ―Lo voy a atrapar Fitz, ¡lo juro!

Se posiciono de nuevo y espero a que pasara un pez frente a ella.

¡ZAS!

Miro sus manos, ahora si tenía algo, lo podía sentir…

Una roca.

Ya sabía porque había sentido al _pez_ tan duro_._

Lo intentaría hasta tener un pez entre sus manos y no se iría hasta atrapar uno.

_x.x__―__x.x_

¡Lo había logrado! Si tuviera una cámara juraría que se tomaría una foto con el pez. No fue grande ni pequeño, lo bastante normal para satisfacerla.

En esos momentos caminaban rio/riachuelo abajo,

Trataba de ayer algún indicio de vida pero cada vez que caminaba un poco más, era inútil.

El cómo había llegado hasta ahí era borroso, sabía que lo recordaba bien, como si fuera ayer, pero… el tratar de pensar en ello lo hacía borroso.

_x.x__―__x.x_

Tenía 15 minutos para llegar a su departamento sino se haría del baño ahí mismo en la calle, joder, realmente lo haría.

Estaba a una cuadra de distancia y tenía que pasar por el parque, sin dudarlo prácticamente corrió en tacones, esquivo niños, perros haciendo del baño, parejas besándose y ya estaba por llegar a la entrada del parque cuando sintió que tropezaba.

Barrió el suelo con sus pantalones, la blusa se le desgarro y por muy sorprendente que fuera los malditos tacones habían sobrevivido.

Un chico se acerco a ayudarla ―Oh, señorita, eso sí que dolió.

―Gracias ― le sonrió al chaval y cuando trato de orientarse, lo único que vio fue el mundo caer.

―Vamos, vamos, rápido, antes de que se despierte.

―Carajo, muévete idiota.

Se la llevaron lejos y las ganas de ir al baño se habían ido también muy lejos.

Podía oírlos, podía sentir que su cuerpo lo trataban como un costal de papas, podía sentir que su vida a partir de ahí iba a ser… diferente.

Cuando pudo ver algo, estaba en un campo, junto a otras mujeres o niñas, chicas de 18 años que alguna vez parecieron modelos y ahora estaban con ropas andrajosas.

Chicas venían e iban, nunca vio las mismas caras por más de dos semanas, salvo una en especial, una veinteañera pelinegra, ojos azul oscuro y facciones muy bonita, un poco más alta que ella, estuvo con ella todo el tiempo que paso en aquellos prados, tres meses enteros y consiguió a una amiga.

Keot Umbright era una amiga, no como aquellas personas que había tenido en la ciudad, chicas frívolas que te hablan por conveniencia. Ella era real. Una verdadera compañía.

La habían raptado de la forma más extraña que pudo imaginarse. Se encontraba en una estética, arreglándose para una fiesta de su novio, cuando salió se dirigió al autobús y llegando cerca de su casa, ayudó a una viejita que trataba de caminar rápidamente.

De ahí, se puso negra la acción.

La última vez que la vio fue cuando el hombre la llevo lejos de ahí, en todas esas noches que pasó ahí, suplicaba porque a aquella chica no le pasara lo mismo que a ella, pues esta era más bonita, pedía porque estuviera bien y en buenas condiciones.

Lo único que les habían dicho en el campo, era que las iban a vender a un determinado sujeto; a cada una que llegaba le tomaban fotos y hacían una especie de catalogo para que así pudieran escoger la que satisficiera sus gustos.

Las ultimas que sobraban iban a otro lugar en donde las "cuidarían" (ella nunca creyó en esa palabra) para que fueran buenas en el arte de ganar dinero.

Keot Umbright decía que preferiría besar el trasero de un gato a tener sexo con 30 hombres cada día.

Ella la apoyaba totalmente aunque… preferiría ser esclava de un capataz y que la golpeara con un látigo. Se atrevería a que su cuerpo pagara con otro tipo de _moneda._

_x.x__―__x.x_

Miró las estrellas, podía verlas, al fin podía contemplar ese bellísimo suceso, en la ciudad nunca se dio el dio para observarlas aunque sea 5 minutos seguidos. Allí era libre, claro, extrañaba la tecnología, su laptop, su preciada cámara, el Facebook, el MSN, el quedarte colgada por horas en el teléfono, joder… por supuesto que extrañaba aquello pero no podía hacer nada. Once días y parecía que no había ser viviente ahí.

Se recostó de lado y miro a Fitz por unos segundos, era bello el animal y sabia que no debería de tomarle cariño, tarde o temprano se tendría que largar de ahí y… le dolería irse, sin embargo era su única compañía, no podía luchar contra el sentimiento.

Cerró los ojos y pidió por su amiga.

_Keot Umbright… que estés bien… o al menos mejor que yo._

_Trouble is a friend  
>But trouble is a foe<br>Oh, oh_

* * *

><p><em>Gracias<em> por darme unos minutos de su vida.

**Lenka - Trouble is a Friend**


	3. III

_I don't want to get up baby,  
>Let's turn off the phone<br>I don't want to go to work today  
>Or even put my makeup on<br>I've got better things to do_

No sabía en qué día estaba, había perdido la cuenta, ya no le importaba.

La situación era esta: se estaba acostumbrando a vivir ahí, pero tenía que regresar a la ciudad, no podría estar ahí para toda la vida.

El problema radicaba en que… no sabía cómo irse. Había ido al mismo lugar en que una supuesta camioneta iba ir a buscar a las demás persona para llevárselas, pero no había visto un carro en todos esos días que estuvo en ese lugar. Ninguno.

Caminó rio abajo para poder encontrar alguna zona, aunque sea una cabaña o gente muerta, no le importaba, solo quería saber que la gente al menos iba a ese lugar.

En eso se encontraba, caminando hacia lo que fuera que ese maldito rio la llevara. Fitz andaba con sus cuatro patitas, era un poco cómica la acción.

Lo que más extrañaba de la ciudad eran esos Frapuccinos que comía los sábados por la tarde, sumamente deliciosos, sumamente ricos, sumamente comestibles.

El bosque estaba bien, se vivía tranquilamente y no importaba mucho que comiera lo mismo la mayoría de los días, bueno, al menos comía y eso era ganancia.

Pero… ¿y si nadie la había buscado? o al menos llamado a la policía; no tenía muchos amigos y los que tenia eran unos imbéciles, de verdad, eran unos… parásitos de la vida, es más, ni siquiera podían ser llamados "amigos".

De solo pensar en aquellas personas la frustraba.

Tampoco tenía pareja, desde los 21 años dejo de tener novio, los tipos que conocía eran feos (y no en el sentido de la belleza), crueles y tenían secretos que te provocarían escalofríos si los llegaras a escuchar.

Un claro ejemplo, Hidan, 27 años, pelo plateado, sonrisa sensual, guapo, siempre llevo un collar dorado con un triangulo dorado al revés dentro de un circulo.

Arma favorita: guadaña de tres hojas.

Cuando ella se entero del uso del arma, un estremecimiento la recorrió completamente, de los cabellos al dedo chiquito del pie.

Hidan murió seis meses después de haberse separado de la relación; el tren partió su cuerpo en horribles pedazos. El forense le había dicho que murió lentamente.

Dicen por ahí que obtienes lo que mereces…

El bosque estaba tranquilo, otras veces se encontraba a uno que otro animalito por ahí.

_Ban!_

_Ban!_

_Ban!_

Tres disparos se oyeron algo cerca, corrió hacia donde estaba su hogar, Fitz había escapado desde el primer balazo.

Luego de unos minutos no se oyó nada, tenía esa picazón de ir a averiguar pero temía que pasara algo malo.

x.x―x.x

Estaba cerca del lugar, aun podía oír los disparos en su cabeza, haciendo eco.

Se acercaba cada vez más a la zona de tiros, su corazón palpitaba a mil, sus manos estaban resbalosas debido al sudor, sus pies se negaban a seguir pero ella insistía, podría estar alguien lastimado ¿no?

Como a unos 7 metros adelante, se veía una mancha negra, sus nervios estaban al tope, en cualquier momento le daría un ataque pero siguió avanzando.

_Ah._

Se escucho algo como un gemido, no estabas más lejos que unos dos metros, pero le daba miedo seguir.

_Arg._

El sonido vino de nuevo.

Se acerco hasta poder tocar con su mano el hombro de aquel ser.

No se veía nada bien, sangre rodeaba al cuerpo, estaba de lado, no veía su cara pero estaba segura que era hombre, tenia cuerpo de uno.

_All I really want to do,  
>All I really want to do,<br>All I really want to do is love you,  
>Love you, love you<br>Come a little closer baby,  
>We can talk without the words<em>

* * *

><p><strong>All I want to do - Sugarland<strong>_  
><em>

Gracias :}**  
><strong>


	4. IIII

_**Voy a presentarte a Esa,  
>La que se duerme en tu cama,<br>La que es toda una dama,  
>La que no te pide nada,<br>Pero le gusta lo mejor.**_

Estaba exageradamente nerviosa, no sabía qué diablos hacer: si dejar el hombre ahí para que se muriera o buscar las llaves y largarse de ese lugar, solamente que había un gran problema, su conciencia no la dejaría tranquila. _Entonces, arre, Tenten, adelante_ la insto su interior.

Tomando aire reviso el cuerpo buscando el origen de tanta sangre, contó dos disparos: uno en la pierna derecha, y el último en el antebrazo de ese mismo lado. Eso sí, en su cabeza se podía ver un gran corte de la sien hasta la nuca — como si le hubieran querido abrir el cerebro— susurro suavemente. Intento moverlo pero fue inútil, pesaba harto — rayos — no podía dejarlo ahí. Mirando hacia el tapate del auto, se le ocurrió una gran idea.

Tenía hambre, estaba cansada y la oscuridad se acrecentaba cada vez más —vamos, al menos ayúdame a pesar menos, chico — el tipo parecía medir casi 180 y pesar más que ella, posando sus manos en la cadera se fijó en el "bulto" que venía arrastrando, la sangre seguía emanando, se veía pálido y dudaba que sobreviviera más de dos días, tomo una gran bocanada de aire, esto tenía que salir bien, caramba.

Cuando llego a su pequeño campamento Fitz gruño y ella lo entendía, una boca más que alimentar… de pescado. Lo dejo en medio, lejos de ella y del pequeño zorrito, ahora tenía que tratar de curar esas heridas aunque lo único que ella sabía de ello era cortaditas suaves y no agujeros. _Desvestirlo, tienes que hacerlo. _— NO — _ah, por favor, como si nunca lo hubieras hecho._ ¡Ahora tenía problemas consigo misma!

Se inclinó para quitarle los zapatos, los calcetines y los pantalones. _Mmmh._ Encogió sus manos al oír el gemido. —Coopera conmigo y no me asustes, ¿quieres? — tomo un poco de agua de la cubeta para lavar la herida, ahora… debía de sacarle la bala. _Voy a matarlo._

—Fitz, ocupo tu ayuda, vigílalo y si se despierta, avísame — se levantó decida a buscar rama delgada y filosa.

_Será como una masacre. Dolorosa y horrible._

_**Esa Hembra que ama,  
>Está jugando contigo,<br>Esa hembra perfecta,  
>Es puritita traición.<strong>_

* * *

><p>¡Uy, despues de un año pero espero seguir con esto!<p>

**Esa hembra es mala - Gloria Trevi**


	5. V

_**No te asustes de decirme la verdad  
>eso nunca puede estar así tan mal<br>yo también tengo secretos para darte  
>y que sepas que ya no me sirven más<strong>_

Estaba vivo, eso pudo comprobarlo tras el segundo grito. La herida de la pierna estaba lista pero la del brazo… empeoraba, la bala había traspasado la piel y tenía un agujero con el que no sabía qué hacer, si quemar la piel de ahí o aplicar un torniquete.

Sudaba a mares, las manos le temblaban y el fuego no era el suficiente, tenía tanto miedo por el hombre. Lo miró detenidamente, sus piernas eran torneadas, largas y blancas; su pelvis era… muy estimulante y su abdomen… agitó la cabeza, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando? —Lo siento extraño, pero… no sé qué más hacer por ti. — se dirigió hacia el fuego y calentó la hebilla de su cinturón, tenía que quemar el agujero. Tragó hondo cuando estuvo delante de él. _Maldición. _—Lo siento, en verdad que lo hago — y antes de que se arrepintiera, tocó la piel con el objeto caliente. Ningún grito se oyó.

Lavó cuidadosamente la zona además de todo el torso y la cara. Delineó aquella herida que tanto le llamaba la atención, ¿por qué de aquella manera? quedaría una cicatriz para toda la vida. _Marcarlo, _susurró su interior y ella tembló, definitivamente hay personas trastornadas.

Se centró en cuidar del individuo por la noche, quería que se despertara, que le dijera algo, cómo se llamaba, qué día era, sobre todo quería que le dijera donde diablos estaba.

x.x―x.x

Abrió los ojos al primer rayo de luz, los huesos le dolían, las manos, el estómago y la cabeza le palpitaba horriblemente. Volteó hacia el individuo… inconsciente, bueno, sus heridas no eran para menos.

— ¡Buenos días, Fitz! — Saludó alegremente al zorrito, el cual, solo se volteó para resoplar —Si… yo también amanecí mal, pero vamos, hay que investigar más este asunto — inspeccionó las heridas un poco antes de partir. _Ya no sangran, al menos._

Sintió unas pequeñas pisadas detrás — así que, ¿no que muy flojo? — el zorrito la miro un instante y corrió hacia la camioneta. _Juro que lo vi sonreír._ Fue su último pensamiento antes de seguirlo.

_**Podríamos decirnos cualquier cosa  
>incluso darnos para siempre un siempre no<br>pero ahora frente a frente, aquí sentados  
>festejemos que la vida nos cruzó<strong>_

* * *

><p>Cortos pero... sacian un poco las ansias.<p>

**Andar conmigo - Julieta Venegas**


	6. VI

_**Si te invito a una copa  
>Y me acerco a tu boca.<br>Si te robo un besito,  
>A ver, ¿te enojas conmigo?<strong>_

**Neji Hyuga**  
>Terapeuta<p>

01-556-711-312  
>Bistruo 713, Edificio Cruz &amp; Gro, 3º piso.<p>

Al menos eso lo que decía una tarjeta — Terapeuta — volteó hacia el bosque, aquel tipo definitivamente no parecía que ejerciera eso — Además, ¿qué demonios hace un terapeuta balaceado a mitad de la nada? — dejando de lado la tarjeta, se dirigió hacia el asiento trasero, una maleta negra era lo que relucía y temiendo lo que pudiera encontrar ahí, la abrió.

x.x―x.x

—Muy bien, Neji, tenemos ropa, una navaja suiza, una lámpara, comida y un... labial— miró detenidamente aquella cosa, plateada y para qué demonios él querría un labial — espero que no seas uno de _esos_, eh, eres demasiado guapo para ello, no me falles — suspiró cansinamente, había perdido la cabeza… estaba hablando con un muerto o casi.

—Es hora de ir por comida Fitz, dudo que nuestro visitante quiera acompañarnos o sí? — un silencio contestó su pregunta — ves, como suponía _— Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que llevarlo a un maldito lugar, tengo que salvarlo. _Se frotó la sien, pensar en soluciones iba a consumir mucho tiempo. — ¿Qué quieres comer hoy Fitz? Pescado con pasto? Filete con hojas? O es que… acaso quieres doble pescado? — brrr — Tenten rio a lo alto — Bien, un filete con puré de papa para llevar, ¡por favor! — más risas siguieron, le había tomado cariño al pobre animalito, él hacía que todo fuera mejor.

—Vamos chico, toma agua, por favor — era inútil, lo había intentado tantas veces pero la boca de aquel hombre estaba rígida, uno de sus intentos fue forzarlo causándole un gemido y así introducirle el agua pero lo único que obtuvo fue una tos ronca.

Se sentó en cuclillas, rendida, si el tipo no comía algo pronto, iba a morir de todas maneras y si así fuera, qué rayos iba a hacer con el cuerpo, ¿enterrarlo? ¿quemarlo? ¿cocinarlo? No podía imaginarse lo primero y mucho menos lo último. Acerco su boca hacia su cara, limpiando con sus manos el polvo que había en ella y con voz trémula dijo su nombre para después posar su frente en el pecho de él

_Déjame ayudarte, Neji. _

x.x―x.x

22 días y contando. Ya no tenía cabello, su desesperación estaba rayando la locura y sus uñas… sus uñas no existían. El tipo aún seguía con los ojos cerrados y sin probar nada, ni agua pero inconcebiblemente seguía respirando, claro, más pálido y delgado más aun luchaba. Lo cual ella no quería hacer, ir a la camioneta e intentar encenderla no había funcionado, prender el móvil tampoco, recorrer kilómetros y kilómetros de un lado a otro, tampoco. No había nada, _nadie._

Sin embargo, existían cuestiones que ella aun no descifraba, ¿Qué carajos había pasado para que ese hombre estuviera allí? ¿Por qué de aquellos balazos? ¿Por qué la persecución? ¿Por qué matarlo? ¿Quién diablos era Neji Hyuga? Terapeuta no era y si lo fuese, qué de lo que había encontrado en la maleta. —Basta, Tenten, deja todo eso — restregó su cara.

Tenía que salir de ahí. _Él_ tenía que salir porque no iba a cavar un gran hoyo, no señor, eso nunca lo haría.

—Muy bien, Hyuga, es hora de tomar medidas extremas — con paso decido se dirigió hacia la carretera.

_**Poner en juego tu cuerpo,  
>Si te parece prudente,<br>Esta propuesta indecente.**_

* * *

><p>Palabras que matan las ansias.<p>

**Rometo Santos - Propuesta indecente**


End file.
